mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Algernon Papadopoulos
Algernon Angus Berto Papadopoulos is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Nerds at Dixmor Academy. Role in game Algie makes many appearances during the game. His first appearance came in "This Is Your School" where he is tormented by Gary Smith. Algie's second appearance in the same mission is when he is seen in the cafeteria playing Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King portable Chess Kombat with Earnest Johnson and Cornelius Johnston. In "Save Algie", he asks Jimmy Hopkins to help him get his due library books from his locker. After that mission, Algernon has an errand for Jimmy to take him back to the library. Shortly afterwards, he asks for Jimmy's help in defending Bucky Pasteur. During the winter, he approaches Jimmy in tears over someone having taken his jacket and put it on the roof of the school. It was later revealed that the ones who did that were Troy Miller and Wade Martin. Algernon ends up involved in the Johnny Vincent/Lola Lombardi relationship. Lola was using him for help with her homework, but when the Greasers saw him in New Coventry, they attacked, and he was forced to ride Lola's bike back to campus. Being seen on a girl's bike did not help his image and in fact worsen it. In chapter 4, in the mission "Stronghold Assault" when Jimmy asks Algie to get the nerds to help him, Algie refused, mentioning how Jimmy could be nasty to them despite supposedly being on their side. He also refuses to let Peter Kowalski join the nerds. He then somehow appears helping Earnest defending the stronghold. He will be standing at the gates with Melvin O'Connor. Later on, he appears in "Funhouse Fun", telling Jimmy about the plan to mess up the football team at the carnival, though he doesn't participate in himself. Towards the end, he appears as one of Earnest's "agents" during "The Big Game", telling Jimmy to urinate in the Jocks' drink. In chapter 5, he appears in "Rats in the Library" where he criticises Jimmy's leadership and wishes he could go back to the "good o' days". He then makes an appearance in "Busting In" where he calls Jimmy and Petey "losers". Petey responds by saying; "Shut up, you fat dork". It is also during chapter 5 that Justin Roberts Sr. compares Jimmy to Algernon unfavourably, referring to Algie as "the fat child who wets himself". Quotes Personality and traits Even by nerd standards, Algie appears particularly nerdy and uncool. He is considered by fellow students and even the principal to be the least popular student in the entire school. He rarely uses his real name, although other students sometimes use it. He has a very weak bladder and is nicknamed "pee stain" because of it. He is also a momma's boy, always talking about things she's done for him and how he misses her. He claims she calls him "Prince Algie" and says that he's really special to her, and apparently spoils him terribly. His father is never mentioned suggesting he may be being raised by a single parent. Algie desperately wants to be more popular. He sometimes speaks in ebonics to try to make himself sound cool, saying things such as "word up, coolio" when Jimmy greets him, only to fail miserably. His attempted insults are particularly weak, including such things as "loser head", "funny pants", "noo-noo" and "stinky breath". Also, every time one of the "cool" students, such as Ted Thompson or Damon West, pretend to be nice to him, he seems to fall for it. Like Beatrice Trudeau, he wants to be a doctor stating that he has his "pre-pre-pre-pre med test next week". According to Earnest Johnson, Algie prefers brunette girls. He also has a strong dislike of food condiments, especially mayonnaise, which he dislikes to the point that he uses "mayo-stain" as an insult. Algie is one of the school's most bullied students; the Bullies and the Jocks torment him constantly. He is most often bullied in the bathrooms, since they're a convenient place for the bullies to ambush him without getting caught by the teachers. Trent Northwick has forbidden him to use the bathroom on the first floor, and he claims that once he was forced to eat a urinal deodoriser block. On the rare occasions, Algernon gets to bully someone, he giggles wildly and proclaims it great fun. Trivia *His report card grades, as sometimes seen, are the following: **'Art': A **'Science': A- **'English': A- **'History': A **'Math': B+ **'Biology': A+ **'Chemistry': A+ **'Geography': A+ **'Music': A **'Photography': C- **'Shop': B- **'Home Economics': D- *In kind of a twisted way, I in real life can relate a lot to Algie. Gallery Bif_bullying_Algie_yeah!.jpg|Beef feeding Algie some toilet vodka. Algie_n'_Jimmi.jpg|Algernon offerin' Jimmy 2 bucks. Algernon_givin'_Jimmi_moni.jpg|Algernon giving Jimmy the money. Angus.jpg|Algernon in fancier clothes and nicer hair. Algie_walkin'.png|Algie walkin' 'round the campus. Algie_bladder.jpg|Algie getting bladder problems at an inappropriate time. Jimmi_and_Algernon.jpg|Algernon conversing with Jimmy. Nerds_playing_crappy_games.jpg|Algie playing Chess Kombat with Earnest. Category:They Stink! Category:Non important Category:Bully Category:Poverty at it's Finest Category:Greeks Category:Characters Category:Useless Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Cowards Category:Geniuses Category:Overweight characters Category:Nerds Category:Humour Characters